Mentoring of new RCMI faculty is done in conjunction with the Division of Science and the department in which the faculty member resides. The previous proposal did not highlight some of the mentoring activities that were already in place; in addition, new activities have been implemented to ensure better oversight of the academic progress of new RCMI hires. To highlight these new mentoring initiatives, we will present Biology's efforts as an example.